


Ice Cream

by Sollux_Kleinman



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Bisexual Zoe Murphy, Cute, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Ice Cream, Kissing, Lesbian Alana Beck, galaxy girls, ice cream shop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-20 17:18:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14265879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sollux_Kleinman/pseuds/Sollux_Kleinman
Summary: Galaxy Girls One-Shot, Alana and Zoe go out for ice cream.





	Ice Cream

    "Watch your cone, you're going to drip." Alana warned, pointing at Zoe's rocky road ice cream. Zoe awkwardly lifted the cone and licked the bottom of it, winking at Alana in process. Alana giggled, bringing her hand to her mouth and almost dropping her scoop of strawberry cheesecake ice cream.

    "Watch your own gross cone, I paid two dollars for that." Zoe snickered, taking a big lick of her ice cream.

    "Actually, you'd round up, as it was $2.51, so it'd be three dollars." Alana teased. 

    "Oh hush, I already know you're smarter than me, you don't have to rub it in." Zoe grinned, leaning over to Alana's cone and taking a bite out of it. Alana squeaked, quickly pulling away her cone.

    "I thought my cone was gross?" She asked, shielding her ice cream from Zoe, who was attempting to take another bite.

    "It is, but it has your lipstick all over it, I'm just trying to get it off." Zoe smirked, tilting her head to the side.

    "Well, I can do that myself." Alana huffed, quickly licking her ice cream. "Eat your own ice cream." 

    "It's dripping!" Zoe whined. In the time that it had taken for Zoe to try and lick Alana's ice cream, her own had begun to melt and now was dripping down her hand.

    "Here, I got napkins from the ice cream shop." Alana pulled them from her back pocket, beginning to wipe at Zoe's hand. "I knew this would happen, you're so messy."

    "I'd prefer if you licked the ice cream off my hand, but this is okay too, I guess." Zoe grinned. Alana rolled her eyes.

    "I can make you wipe up your hand yourself, you know." Alana smiled. "So you'd better watch it."

    "Please, you'd be all over me if we weren't in public right now." Zoe said smugly, cocking an eyebrow.

    "You doubt me?" Alana leaned in and pressed their lips together. Zoe's eyes widened, she was surprised by Alana's sudden confidence. However, Zoe definitely didn't mind. She simply pulled Alana closer, enjoying this moment.


End file.
